End Up with Your Death
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Hentikan semua tangis pilu asamu, memohonku untuk kembali. Biar kuakhiri semua; kita, tim 7, dengan kematianmu. /AR


**End Up with Your Death**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author nggak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa selain puas batin :""D  
Rated: T  
Genre: -  
Pairing: Maybe, and just maybe, SasuSaku

C.A.N.O.N

.

.

.

"Kumohon, Sasuke_-kun_. Kembalilah ke Konoha."

Ah, lirihan itu lagi. Berjuta kali rasanya ia mendengar itu dari bibir si _kunoichi_ muda _pink_. Sampai-sampai ia merasa muak dengan suara penuh harap yang sia-sia itu.

Sasuke memutar badannya malas dan mendapati Sakura tepat di belakangnya. Angin dari tepi jurang meniup rambutnya sedikit, memberatkan hawa dan suasana. Sedikit salut bagaimana bisa Sakura menemukannya di tepi jurang ini, jauh dari desa mana pun karena dikelilingi hutan lebat.

"Kau lagi," sahutnya tanpa minat. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengejarku?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Sakura ketus. "Aku … juga yang lain … ingin kau segera kembali pulang, Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Bodoh," gumamnya. "Sebelum Itachi mati, aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Bahkan setelah Itachi mati pun—tentu saja dia akan mati di tanganku—aku tidak yakin akan kembali ke desa sialan itu."

Sakura terkesiap. Konoha—desa sialan?

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, sadarlah! Kau sudah dalam kegelapan, kau berada di jalan yang salah!"

Sasuke mendengus, tertawa mengejek. "Siapa yang peduli? Asal mencapai tujuanku untuk membunuh Itachi, mau jalan gelap, terang, remang, benderang, akan kulakukan."

"Ada jalan terang benderang di Konoha, Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura mencoba memelankan suaranya, membujuk. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dan bersama Konoha, kita akan mengejar kakakmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai lagi, kali ini penuh ejekan. "Konoha? Heh, dengan kemampuan kalian yang seperti itu? Jangan harap, kalian hanya akan menjadi penghambat saja."

"Tapi aku … Naruto …"

Desingan suara pedang yang beradu dari belakang punggung Sasuke membuat Sakura menelan kembali kata-katanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

_Kusanagi._

"Kau berisik, Sakura." Dengan gerakan lambat, Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang panjangnya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ikatan kita telah putus. Aku, kau, dan si bodoh Naruto itu, kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Perlahan, Sasuke bergerak maju. Sakura mundur selangkah, ujung pedang itu diarahkan tepat padanya.

"Aku telah berpikir," Sasuke berkata, "lama-kelamaan kau dan Naruto semakin mengganggu saja. Mencoba menghalang-halangiku, padahal kalian sendiri tahu semua itu tak ada gunanya. Aku akan tetap mencari kekuatan, dan Orochimaru menjanjikannya. Hari demi hari, aku semakin kuat, dan akan membuat Orochimaru yakin aku bisa dipercaya untuk menerima kekuatannya."

Sakura terbelalak, tercekat, tak mampu berkata-kata. Pandangan mata Sasuke yang penuh tekad tak terbantahkan membuatnya terdiam, tak menyangka Sasuke sudah begitu tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"Dan sekarang …" Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya pada Sakura, "kau dan Naruto begitu memuakkan dengan ideologi kalian yang naif, berpikir bisa mencegahku mendapatkan kekuatan. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita akhiri semuanya, pertama-tama dengan…"

"… kematianmu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

Napas Sakura terhenti di tenggorokan.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

.

.

.

Pedang Sasuke menebas tubuhnya, tepat di tengah, membelahnya jadi dua.

Ia mati seketika, tanpa perlawanan. Terlalu kaget untuk menghindar sesenti pun.

* * *

.

.

.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih, bahagia atau durjana. Ia telah mati di usia yang sangat muda. Dibunuh oleh—mantan—rekan setimnya sendiri. Karena alasan dirinya mengganggu sang rekan mencapai tujuannya.

Hanya gelap yang tersisa. Gelap bagi Sasuke, gelap bagi Sakura, gelap bagi Naruto.

Cerita tim tujuh telah berakhir di sini.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

A/N: Hai ' _')/ *canggung*** **Aku emmh ... membatalkan status deactiveku menjadi semiactive-cenderung-hiatus (setidaknya lebih baik daripada hengkang selamanya XDXP). Mimpiku masih terlalu jauh dan aku harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk mengejarnya.

Thanks for reading! Rnr please? :)


End file.
